Just Inescapable
by femslashandfairytales
Summary: Regina struggles to sort out her feelings for her Soul Male, Robin, while she and Emma continue to grow closer. Meanwhile, Robin may have more than feelings of friendship for one of her Merry Men. *Gender flipped Robin Hood* Loosely follows 3B cannon events.
1. Chapter 1

AN: !FemaleRobin! Loosely follows cannon OUAT through 3x17. No Walsh.

* * *

Emma's magic lesson had been a success, sort of. At least she felt more comfortable with her own power than she had before the lesson. Regina hadn't said anything on their walk back to town and Emma could tell something has bothering her. "What is it?" Emma asked with a heavy sigh.

"What is what?" Regina asked defensively as they continued to trek through the woods.

"We could've teleported back to town by now," Emma pointed out. "But instead we're walking on foot so...What is it?"

"Nothing," Regina sighed and they continued to walk in silence.

"Here's the thing Regina, I know you," Emma said demonstrating her inability to let it be. "So I know when it's nothing and when it's probably something. And I'm guessing it's something."

"And to think I almost forgot how insufferably annoying you can be," Regina cut Emma a quick glare as they continued their hike in silence. Emma opened her mouth to pester again and then decided against it. They were approaching the edge of the woods when Regina suddenly halted in her tracks.

Regina inhaled deeply, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Emma said nothing. She could tell by the tone in Regina's voice that she was serious.

"When I created your memories," Regina exhaled. "I saw into your past. How you actually spent those ten years the first time." Emma's eyes connected with Regina's**.**"It wasn't intentional, the invasion of your privacy. It's merely a requirement of the spell. So that the fake memories blend with your real ones."

Emma ran her fingers through her long hair and started to speak but Regina cut her off, "Emma, I just wanted to let you know that I did my best to make your memories happy ones."

"Thanks," Emma smiled nervously. "I guess there wasn't really much for you to work with but the parts that were made of Henry's real memories were nice."

Emma's brow furrowed as she thought over all of her memories from the past years and then it dawned on her what Regina might be getting at. "This is about the gay thing isn't it?"

"Women seemed to enjoy your company and you theirs," Regina smirked. "Quite frequently. It certainly made you happy. So I made sure to leave that in. "

"Oh haha," Emma shook her head. "I'm sure you can't wait to tell Snow and Charming that their little baby girl prefers women...Occasionally." Emma added pointedly.

"I'm not going to tell your parents, Ms. Swan," Regina shook her head. "Your sexuality doesn't bother me and I respect your decision to keep your past love affairs to yourself. Of course, as a side effect of the blending of memories, Henry is all too aware of guests sneaking out of his mother's room after they've thought he'd gone to sleep."

"Only this time around it's not Graham but Lauren that he remembers seeing half naked in the bathroom," Emma concluded as she pieced together her real memories and the ones created by Regina. "And I who had the conversation with him about grown up recreational activities. Yeah ok, that makes sense." Emma wasn't sure that it did. She made a mental note to skip the memory rewrite lesson. It sounded like a headache.

"I believe he should remember responding to the guest the same way regardless of their gender."

"Thanks, I guess," Emma said. "But what is it that you really wanted to tell me?"

Regina took in another deep breath, "Years ago Tinkerbell-"

"Knew it," Emma interjected. "I saw the way you two looked at each other in Neverland. The get a roominess of it all."

"Tink and I never," Regina snapped defensively before realizing that Emma was joking.

"You don't have to lie Regina," Emma playfully grinned at the woman who was shooting her a death stare. "She's cute I guess. Not really my type. She seems like she'd be a real pillow princess though."

"Ms. Swan," Regina let out a huff as she spoke, "will you stop talking long enough to listen to what I actually wanted to tell you?"

"I'll try," Emma smiled at her once again.

Regina proceeded to tell Emma about her unhappy life married to Leopold. How Tinkerbell came to her destined to find her to help Regina find her Soul Mate. Most importantly how Regina wasn't ready at the time. But now it seems that Regina might have another chance with her mysterious tattooed soul mate.

Emma asked as she bit the inside of her lip, "You've met him? Your happy ending is just waiting for you?"

"She," Regina softly clarified, freezing Emma in her tracks. "Robin Hood, actually." Emma's jaw dropped.

Robin was two inches taller than Emma. Her hair was a few shades darker, more of a dirty blonde. It was cut much shorter and always pulled back in a high pony. Robin had brilliant blue eyes. Emma's were green. They both were muscular, both thin. The list continued in Emma's head. She couldn't stop compiling the ways in which Robin was similar to wasn't even sure why she was comparing herself to Regina's soul mate but she couldn't stop.

She ended with the fact that Robin never abandoned Rolland. The noble thief was better than she was in every way that mattered and there was nothing Emma could do about it. "Robin seems great," She admitted defeatedly. "If you like the unwashed smell of forest." Better hygiene. She definitely had that on the archer.

"Maybe, I do," Regina said as glanced to the ground.

"Maybe?" Emma scoffed. "She's your soul mate, that should constitute a hell of a lot more than maybe."

"Do not, misunderstand me. Robin is amazing, truly," A smile formed in the corner of her mouth as she began to speak about the woman. "She treats me like a queen. Bows her head in my presence and calls me ' Your majesty.' She's great leader and an even better mother. Plus, have you seen her arms and shoulders?"

Emma blinked tryingnot to take offense, reminding herself that she didn't need to be defensive, "Have you told her you two are meant to be?"

"No and I won't," Regina stated factually. "At least not until I think we've fallen for each other. I want us to have a choice in the matter and I think she deserves the same." Emma nodded as she felt the clinching in her stomach ease.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair. "I've never been with a woman before. I have no idea how to woo women ."

"The same way you _woo_ men," Emma mocked the way Regina said the word 'woo'. She found it hard to believe that Regina ever doubted her ability to woo anything. "Just wear something tight and slightly revealing." Emma smirked. "That may describe everything in your wardrobe."

"Robin doesn't seem interested in cleavagey attire," Regina answered flatly.

"You sure she's a lesbian?" Emma playfully questioned which resulted in a death stare. "Just kiss her. If it's there you'll know." Regina looked to her feet. "Or you know, ask her out on a date that could work too."

"Can you not mock my anxiety," Regina mumbled. "This is my soul mate we're talking about I just want it to be right. Besides I've never even kissed a girl."

"We can remedy that right now," Emma grinned.

"Your confidence isn't always as charming as you think it is," Regina cut her another glare. "If you want to kiss me you could just ask politely."

"I was just offering to help," Emma said with a shrug. "You don't want your first kiss with a girl to be with Robin. Especially if it's a bad one." She took a step towards Regina then narrowing the space between them.

"I am not a bad kisser." Regina argued, stepping toward her and her eyes slipped towards Emma's lips. Regina wet hers in anticipation.

"What was that?" Emma asked pulling away from Regina and looking toward the trees.

"It's probably your parents about to catch you 'lesbianing' with the Evil Queen," Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, I definitely heard something," Emma placed her hand on the handle of her gun that rested in her jacket pocket. There was another strange sound and Emma stepped toward the noise.

A winged monkey leapt out of the bush and flew full speed at Regina. It got a good scratch across the face before Regina was able to propel it away with magic.

The monkey circled and swooped high in the sky. As it began its approach toward them once more, Emma drew her pistol and shot. The bullet ripped the creature's left wing and sent it spiralling to the ground. Halfway through the fall the creature transformed into a human.

"That hasn't happened before," Regina said in shock as she and Emma rushed toward the person.

Long black hair covered the former monkey's face. Emma pushed away the hair to reveal a familiar face. "Mulan?" Her left arm was bleeding badly. She was unconscious but breathing.

"Mulan?" Regina asked. "This is her, you're sure?"

"It's been a while, but yeah," Emma answered as she ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and tied it close to the wound. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"We need to send word to Robin," Regina added as she nodded in agreement with Emma. "Mulan is one of her missing Merry Men, or women, as the case may be." The look on her face let Emma know that this was news to Regina.

* * *

_The night before the Storybrooke inhabitants returned to the Enchanted Forest_

Mulan sat by a quiet lake several hundred feet from the loud and fairly drunk Merry Men. They had just partaken in liberating a small group of indentured elves from a group of evil sorcerers. Mulan sat with ink in a quill using the moon as a source of light. On the page before her she scribbled a confession to Aurora.

"Whoever she was," Robin said as she sat next to Mulan who quickly tucked the letter she was writing away. "Surely she's not worth all of this. It's been weeks."

"Don't," Mulan said in a near grunt as she turned her back to her fearless leader. "Don't talk about things that you don't understand."

"You're strong and beautiful," Robin said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Mulan's ear. "I understand that if the object of your affection couldn't see that it's her loss." Mulan turned to Robin then. She hadn't told Robin the whole story. She couldn't confess that she let her fear and the knowledge of Aurora's pregnancy get in her way.

Robin had been a great companion through it all without knowing any of those details. Thoughtful and kind, Robin taught new skills every day and they'd become close. Robin was Mulan's closet confident, perhaps ever.

"There's someone out there for you. I promise," Robin smiled at her. Mulan loved the way the moonlight made the woman's blue eyes sparkle. She bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Robin's lips. To Mulan's surprise, Robin pulled her in close and deepened the kiss. It was pleasant and warm and stirred a desire deep in Mulan's stomach.

I'm sorry," Mulan said as she pulled away.

"What for?" Robin asked.

"I kissed you," Mulan stated hesitantly.

"And I kissed you back," Robin said as she leaned in to kiss her again and Mulan pulled away.

"I love another," Mulan said sincerely.

Robin laughed slightly, "That would be a problem if I was asking for your heart. I am not. It was just a kiss. It doesn't have to be anything more or less. Though I will admit I enjoyed it. Did you?"

Mulan smiled shyly and nodded, "It was nice. I enjoyed it. A lot. We could do it again."

"Perhaps another night," Robin kissed her on the forehead. "I should get back to Rolland."

"Another night," Mulan smiled and watched as Robin walked back toward her tent. "Another night," she repeated the words to herself and sighed. When Robin was out of sight , she pulled the letter to Aurora out, tore it into several small pieces and let it scatter to the wind.

* * *

Tinkerbell and Regina waited outside the hospital room while Emma talked to Whale inside. Tinkerbell was tending to some other patients when Regina and Emma teleported in with the wounded Mulan. Emma called her parents from the hospital and asked them to get word to Robin. Regina and Tinkerbell had not yet seen the archer or the Charmings.

"And Emma bought that?" Tinkerbell laughed heartily when Regina was done recapping the other events of the day. "Regina Mills, the inexperienced nervous lesbian."

"It's true," Regina responded in a hushed voice. "Most of it. Besides, what would you have me say?"

"Miss Swan, as you know, this tension between us has been building for quite some time," Tinkerbell spoke in a low seductive voice. "Robin is the love of my life but I couldn't possibly consider exploring that relationship further when I'm having conflicting sexy feelings about you."

"Please, stop that," Regina scolded. "You do a terrible impression of me."

"Why don't you and I clear the air by doing unspeakable things to one another."

"Stop!"

"I would more than enjoy you tasting my forbidden fruit," Tinkerbell continued in her faux-Reigna voice.

"Tinkerbell, please don't say another word," Regina's eyes went wide as Emma approached from behind her blonde, curly haired friend.

"Let's have moderately rough sex and then some apple pie." Tinkerbell trailed off at the end of the sentence realizing Emma was there.

"Knew it," Emma said with a grin after hearing what little she did of the conversation.

"Ignore whatever you think you may have heard," Regina commanded. "What did the doctor say about Mulan?"

"She's unconscious but-" Before she finished the sentence, Robin's fist landed squarely on her jaw. She stumbled backward just a bit. It wasn't a hard punch but it caught them all off guard. Robin and the Charmings seemed to appear out of nowhere. "But she should recover just fine." Emma finished and rubbed her jaw.

"That's for harming one of my Merry Men," Robin said to Emma. Emma so desperately wanted to punch her back but decided against it. Robin turned her attention to Regina, "I'm sorry you're hurt, m'lady." She caressed the scratch on Regina's face gently.

"One of your women you mean," Emma corrected Robin. "A woman who was a flying monkey when I shot."

"When will we be able to question her?" Charming asked.

"You will do no such thing," Robin turned to him with anger in her eyes. "Mulan isn't guilty of anything."

"We don't know that," Emma scoffed and stepped toward the taller woman. Robin's eyes flared with more anger as they stared into Emma's.

"Any information that Mulan might have about the Wicked Witch could help us defeat her," Snow said attempting to ease Robin's anger.

"That may be but I will not allow your Sheriff to interrogate her like some common criminal," Robin barked not taking her eyes off of Emma. "When she's awake, Mulan will come with me and when she's ready to talk to the authorities she will."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Emma felt her body tighten and her fist clenched. "Less than an hour ago she was trying to claw Regina's face off. What makes you think Zelena's power over her is gone?"

"We won't make any decisions about this until she's awake," Regina said as she placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "Until then, I suggest we take shifts watching over her."

"Fine," They answered simultaneously relaxing only slightly.

"I will take first shift," Robin adamantly volunteered.

"Not alone you're not," Emma protested. "You could try and run off with her."

"Great it's settled then," Charming said. "You and Robin will take the first shift. Your Mother and I will come relieve you in a few hours and if needed Tink and Regina will be by in the morning."

"Agreed," Robin said with a tight lipped smile to Emma who nodded back. They both then went into Mulan's room. Neither of them said a word to Regina as they passed her nor did the Charmings as they turned to leave.

"That should be interesting," Tinkerbell said with a smile to Regina.

"Indeed," Regina nervously sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

They sat on either side of Mulan's hospital bed. Neither of them saying anything to one another for hours. Emma and Robin barely looked at one another. They both just sat and stared at the unconscious Mulan. "I've never seen a wound look anything like this." It was Robin who broke the silence first. "What sort of weapon did you use?"

"It's called a gun," Emma shifted in her seat as she pulled the gun out of her pocket. Robin jumped out of her chair at the sight of the weapon.

"Is it magic?" Robin asked.

"Depends on whose holding it." Emma answered automatically. There was a lengthy silence that lingered before Emma found herself laughing aloud.

"I fail to see the humor," Robin sternly said with a scowl.

"It's just Mulan asked the same question when she first saw my pistol," Emma smiled.

"Your mother told me on the ride to the hospital that you and she had the pleasure of meeting Mulan. I believe that was shortly before she and I met. She mentioned something about Regina's mother as well."

"Yeah, long story short, we were lost and Mulan helped us find our way home," Emma rolled her shoulders as she struggled to get comfortable in the hospital chair. "If it weren't for her and Aurora, we probably wouldn't have made it back."

"She told me that tale once," Robin leaned forward to look into Mulan's eyes. "She spoke in detail about the strange land Snow White reported to be from. Never imagined I'd find myself here."

She watched the way Robin's hand rested on Mulan's. It wasn't exactly intimate but it wasn't platonic either. "So how close were you and Mulan, exactly?" Emma asked.

"Very," Robin sighed slightly. "It's hard to know with the missing year but before that we were close friends." Robin smiled at Mulan and gently rubbed her thumb over the top of Mulan's hand. "Nothing brings two people closer together than fighting on the same team."

"I know what you mean," Emma responded with a slight nod.

"How close are you and the Queen?" Robin asked without looking away from Mulan.

"Regina," Emma corrected. "Her name is Regina and she's the mayor here, not your Queen."

"I'll take that under advisement," Robin said as she glanced up at her. "Though I don't think it bothers her that I treat her like royalty." She smirked slightly, leaned back in her chair, and slowly took her hand off of Mulan's. "You didn't answer my question."

"We're…" Emma started to say friends but that wasn't true. At least not most of the time, though they were far from enemies. If she's being honest, she had no idea what they were but she knew they weren't soul mates. "We fight well together. We're allies "

"It's important to have allies you can trust," Robin's eyes darkened with sadness. "I'm sorry for my initial reactions about you questioning Mulan. I do realize the severity of our current situation."

"You don't have to apologize," Emma shrugged. "If the tables were turned and it had been one of my people, I probably would have punched you too."

"No matter, how powerful Zelena is, no matter what happened over the last year," Robin brushed a strand of hair out of Mulan's face. "She wouldn't betray me. I know that to be true. I can feel it."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest 7 months ago_

Robin's heart thumped loudly in her ears as she made her way back to camp as fast as she could. The night sky was pitch black. Her time at Prince Charming's round table had taken longer than expected. A distance child's screams resonated in her ears. She was certain it was Rolland's.

Guilt weighed heavy on on her thoughts. She should never have left her child to go help Regina and the Charmings. But she refused to believe that anything could have happened to Rolland while he was in Mulan's care.

When she narrowed in on the camp she quieted her steps and stealthily drew her bow. She prepared herself for the worst but what she saw was something else entirely. Dropping her bow and stepping into the shadows, she watched the warrior chase her son in the light of the camp fire.

"Can't catch me," Rolland squealed and shrieked as Mulan dashed around the campside fire.

"I beg to differ, little sir," Mulan said swooping the toddler in her arms. "Remember what we discussed earlier?"

"Quiet voices keep the monsters away," Rolland whispered. "I won't scream again, promise." He leaned pulled her face toward his and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Mulan responded by kissing him on the forehead gently. "It's getting dark. We should head in, ok? I promised your mother I'd stay with you until she returned."

"I tired," the young boy yawned. "But where's mommy."

"Mommy," Mulan huffed as she started to walk toward their tent. "Is busy flirting with the Evil Queen." Robin followed, closely clinging to whatever shadows she could find.

"Booooo," Rolland loudly shouted and then quickly covered his mouth his hand. "Mommy likes you the best. Me, too."

"Your mother likes you best, sillyboy," Mulan protested as she pulled back the entrance to Rolland and Robin's tent. "But the way your mother likes the Queen is a very different sort of like. She very pretty isn't she?" Mulan said as she laid the young boy down. Robin watched their shadows from outside of the tent.

"You're prettier," Rolland stated adamantly. Mulan shot Rolland a look of disbelief and the boy yawned again. She laid down next to him. "But you love the princess."

What Mullan said next was inaudible to Robin she leaned in and spoke something softly into Rolland ears. "Yay," Rolland's shout was quickly covered by the sound of his hand clapping against his mouth. Robin's mind raced with what that 'yay' might have meant and she found herself wishing she'd spent the day with her son and Mulan instead of with Regina.

They were quiet for sometime before Robin started to enter the tent. She waited long enough that Rolland had already begun to snore. He was nestled close to Mulan's chest, his little arms wrapped tightly around her arm that rested on top of his midsection.

The tent was small and they didn't leave much space for her, but Robin didn't mind the tight squeeze. She laid down on the other side of Mulan. Carefully trying not to wake either of them, she put her arm around Mulan's waist. Her hand settled on top of Mulan's hand that was resting on Rolland's stomach.

Mulan's body tightened, "You're back."

"I'm home," she whispered softly into Mulan's ear.

"I should go to my own tent," She kept her voice quiet but didn't move.

"Please, don't," Robin said giving her a tight squeeze. "I mean, I'd like you to stay if you'd like to stay. Would you like to stay?"

"Yes," Mulan answered in a soft whisper. Robin felt Mulan's body relax into her arms. Robin couldn't see the smile form on the young warriors face as she moved in closer.

* * *

_Present_

Regina lifted her hand to knock on Emma's door at the bed and breakfast. Repeating the action several times but not actually knocking. It was late and Regina didn't know what she was doing.

She wasn't being truthful earlier with Emma, Tinkerbell was right in that regard. So she was at Emma's door in the middle of the night planning to ask to give her more magic lessons, hoping that spending more time with Emma would help her figure out her real feelings. Of course all of this made more sense when she was discussing her next move with Tink earlier that evening.

Regina felt ridiculous. Emma wouldn't believe that she just happened to be walking by. A wave of relief washed over her as she realized she could turn to leave and forget any of this ever almost happened. Just as she was about to exit, the door across from Emma's suite opened.

"I thought I smelt Chanel No. 5," Ruby was wearing nothing but a sports bra and very short shorts. Ruby moved in across the hall from Emma and Henry in order to keep a better eye on both of them at Snow's request. "What brings you by at this time of night?"

"Isn't it your time of month right now? Don't you have a moon to howl at or something?" Regina cleverly retorted, hoping Ruby wouldn't bring up the topic again.

"Emma's not back yet." Sweat was dripped down her body. The moonlight energized Ruby and she used that time for late night workouts. "Henry's been asleep for a couple of hours. She asked me to keep an ear on him. Emma said she'd be back later, something about bonding with Robin Hood."

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina asked, certain she had misheard Ruby.

"Snow called me," Ruby added. "Robin is taking this Mulan situation pretty hard. I guess Emma thought she should experience some of the little joys Storybrooke has to offer."

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Regina asked trying not to overthink the ridiculous notion.

"I have no id-" Ruby's answer was cut off by a phone ringing in the distance. Ruby darted to answer it with lightning speed. "Snow?" Ruby answered as she turned her back to the Queen. "No she's not back yet. Of course." Regina couldn't hear what Snow was saying but she had a good idea where this was going.

"No, you guys stay put I'll go find them," Ruby turned to look to Regina then. "Actually, she's right here." Ruby smirked at Regina. "I'm not sure."

She hung up the phone then and passed Regina in the hallway. She opened the door to Henry and Emma's suite casually as if she'd done it a hundred times before. Ruby pulled one of Emma's coats off the rack and took a deep whiff.

"Hey Gran, Regina and I have to go get Emma. Can you listen up for Henry?" Ruby asked in a normal tone and nodded as if someone had responded, but Regina didn't hear anything. Without saying another word, Ruby headed toward the exit and Regina followed close behind.

* * *

Emma's scent first led Ruby to the Rabbit Hole, but the Savior and the Archer were long gone. The bartender mentioned seeing them consume several tequila shots, which Emma kept referring to as a 'special kind of magic potion' according to the bartender.

Ruby took another whiff of Emma's coat and they headed back out onto the streets of Storybrooke. They turned the corner to the town hall when they saw Emma standing at the base of Regina's apple tree, looking up into the branches were Robin was seated. There were a least two dozen apples on the ground by Emma's feet.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Regina shouted as she stormed in the direction.

"Get down, bro, get down now," Emma said in a half shout half whisper. "Like right now."

"Robin Hood does not back down from a challenge," Robin let out a hearty laugh. As Regina and Ruby came closer they noticed a blindfold covering Robin's eyes. She attempted to bite at the apple hanging from the tallest branch while struggling to maintain her balance.

"I'll ask again," Regina said as she came with in arms reach of Emma at the base of the trip, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"I just thought Robin needed some cheering up," Emma offered a cautious smile. "She's had a rough day."

"And that involves stealing city property why?" Regina asked in a huff.

"Give me a break, Madam Mayor," Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The apples will grow back. I'm pretty sure you could make that happen magically if you wanted."

Robin flipped down to the ground, landing between Regina and Emma effortlessly. She peeled off the blindfold and crunched down on the red apple. "You're right, Regina's apples are every bit as delicious as I imagined they would be."

Regina arched a curious eyebrow at Emma, who chewed the inside of her lip. With a sly smile to Emma, Regina leaned toward Robin and asked."Are you enjoying my apples in your mouth?" Her fingers trailed up the Robin's arm while her eyes stayed on Emma.

The blatant flirtation made Emma roll her eyes but it wasn't nearly as sickening in her stomach as Robin's response, "I believe I'd enjoy anything of yours in my mouth, m'lady."

Regina's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Robin's response caught her off guard. Robin rocked forward on her toes, slightly bending toward Regina. If Robin was expecting a kiss Regina was nowhere ready to give it. She took a step back and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry," the archer began to apologize. "I'm slightly inebriated. That was out of line, as was climbing the tree without permission."

"It's quite alright, dear," Regina smiled at her. "My tree's been through worse." She shot a look to Emma who responded with another eye roll.

"What brings you two lovely ladies out at this time of night?" Robin asked with a cordial smile to Ruby.

"Mulan is awake," Ruby answered quickly. Instantly, the smile and all of the color faded from Robin's face.

"We must go to her then," Robin stated and she started toward the hospital. Ruby and Emma followed closely behind until Regina's fingers wrapped around Emma's arms.

"Tomorrow's magic lesson will involve the art of apple growing," Regina spoke as a grin curled in the corner of her mouth. "And you will not be partaking in tasting them." Emma half heartedly nodded. "Metaphorically or otherwise." She added in a whisper that sent chills down Emma's spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. Just as a clarification this chapter contains no flashbacks to the missing year.**

* * *

The morning sun created an orange glow on the blonde's face as she stared intently at a mound of dirt in the middle of an open field. The ground was dry and there was nothing else growing in sight. Emma was crouched on the ground where they had planted an apple.

"It's creation, Emma," Regina's voice was soft and silky as she knelt across from her. "Just relax." Regina stared at Emma, who slowly looked up from ground. A long lingering gaze traveled the length of Regina's torso up to her face. "And focus."

"How am I supposed to focus with your-" Emma's eyes floated down to Regina's slightly revealed cleavage and quickly darted back up to her face. "With you staring at me." Her green eyes looked into Regina's swirling with a mix of lust and self doubt.

Regina smirked as she stood to her feet. She wasn't watching but she felt Emma's eyes on her ass as she walked away. "It isn't about forcing it," Regina said as she stepped behind Emma. "Let go of whatever's holding you back and just feel it."

"With all that you're capable of this should come naturally," Regina added. She watched as Emma's eyes closed. The blonde pressed her lips and wrinkled her forehead. The Savior's hands hovered just above the ground for a few moments. She breathed in through her nose, her nostrils flaring slightly. When she exhaled a tiny sapling sprouted from the tree.

Emma turned to Regina, grinning from ear to ear. Regina couldn't resist her urge to smile back, "Excellent work, dear." Regina bent down next to Emma on the ground. They were kneeling side by side, staring at the fruitless sapling. "Now, for the fun part."

She leaned in close to Emma wrapping her arm around Emma's back. "Oh ok," Emma stuttered nervously. Regina placed both of her hands on top of Emma's hand and a rush of energy raced through their fingertips.

With ease the sapling grew into a young tree. Energy pulsated between them, running over their entire bodies, as the tree continued to flourish. Emma's eye tore away from the tree and locked onto Regina's. Their eyes sparkled and shined as they reflected their combined magic. Regina stared into Emma emerald eyes that danced with brilliant blue and purple swirling together.

Emma leaned in slowly, breaking both of their concentrations with a warm gentle kiss. "What are you doing, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, rearing back after their lips locked.

"Something that both us have wanted for a long time," Emma kissed her again, hard and fast pushing her back against the ground. Regina breathed heavily, pleasantly caught off guard by the situation. She playfully bit and sucked on Emma's lower lip as Emma's hands quickly fumbled their way to Regina's waist line and started to untuck her shirt. Their lips remained locked as Emma's hand ran over Regina's stomach.

Each touch was more electrifying than the one before, as Emma moved from Regina's mouth downward, stopping at her collarbone. A gentle and precise mix of licks and nibbles made Regina's head spin. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment and when she opened them they found themselves naked and under the covers in Regina's bed.

"Whoa, did you just magic our clothes off and transport us into your bedroom," Emma who was now beneath Regina in the bed laughed and kissed her again. "You're amazing."

"Did you think I'd let you fuck me on the dirty ground?" Regina asked, moving into to a straddle atop Emma's bare hips. She slowly rolled her bare hips against Emma's pelvis, causing a guttural groan to form in Emma's throat.

Emma's head flopped back on Regina's pillows as the rhythm increased,"I should have known you'd prefer to be on top." Her hands softly roamed the length of Regina's curves. She placed a firm grasp on Regina's hip bones. Regina shuttered as their bodies moved against one another's.

"You feel so much better than than I would have ever dreamt," Emma moaned as her hands traveled upward to Regina's breast. "I want to remember this forever."

"Stop talking," Regina commanded as she pulled her into another kiss.

Emma paused and looked up to Regina with a sad look in her eyes, "I hope you know this isn't just a fuck for me." Emma ran a slow and gentle finger down Regina's bare chest. "This means so much more to me than that. You mean more to me than that."

"I know," Regina smiled and kissed Emma. "It means more to me as well. Now stop talking. There are better things you could be doing with your mouth." A devilish grin formed across the blonde's face as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled herself toward Regina's chest. Her tongue traversed the length of Regina's breast, suckling gently on one nipple then the other.

Emma's left hand traveled teasingly up Regina's back as her right traveled slowly between Regina's thighs. Fingers traced, teasing circles around Regina's folds. "Surely, even you can't need this much beauty sleep," Emma mumbled staring up at her blankly.

"What?" Regina jerked backwards and her vision grew hazy.

"Regina, wake up," Emma's voice was no longer her own but instead that of another curly haired blonde-Tinkerbell. Regina was pulled away from dream and came crashing back to reality.

* * *

"Tinkerbell," Regina groaned as her eyes struggled to adjust to the daylight in her bedroom. "You have the absolute worst timing." She lifted her head from the pillow and glared at her blonde friend.

"I tried knocking," Tinkerbell offered with a shrug. "Did you know your door's unlocked?"

"Why bother locking it? Any of my enemies, or friends for that matter, can just materialize here, as you just demonstrated," Regina grumbled, sitting up slightly in bed. "Tink, can you give me a minute?" She walked toward her bathroom to freshen up.

Tinkerbell shot Regina a puzzled look. She quickly scanned Regina's disheveled appearance and made a note of the balled up sheets. "You had a sex dream," Tinkerbell squealed. "Please tell me it was naughty schoolgirl Emma and the headmistress Regina, again"

"No," Regina answered quickly as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Dungeon master Emma and slave Regina?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Stop guessing," Regina answered from the other side of the bathroom door. "It was nothing so elaborate. Just your ordinary sexual chemistry brought about by magic lessons."

Tinkerbell laughed, "You mean like the one you two have scheduled for later today. Don't you think it's a little unfair that you got a sneak preview?"

Regina emerged in moments, with flawless hair, and a new clean outfit. "Here's the book you asked me to bring," Tinkerbell handed her a book of spells. "Should do the trick for growth of a simple apple tree."

"I actually decided to focus on something else," Regina pushed the book back into Tinkerbell's hands as she tried to stop herself from blushing. "Mulan said the witch is after my heart in order to do some sort of time travel spell."

"She also said that Emma's the key to defeating her," Tinkerbell added. "Her magic is the best weapon we have."

"I couldn't agree more," Regina stated as they headed downstairs. "I have every intention of continuing training but Emma needs to be prepared with magics that will help her defend herself and others."

"So nothing as intimate as botany then," Tinkerbell giggled which received a well-earned glare from Regina."I still don't know how much we can even trust what Mulan said." Tinkerbell focused on the issue at hand. "It could all be a trick. Even right now she's at Robin's camp. Which in case you didn't remember is where your heart is."

"Robin trusts her and I trust," Regina opened her door, revealing the archer of whom she was speaking seconds away from knocking. "Robin?"

"Regina," She smiled and then gave a brief nodded to Tinkerbell. "I'm glad I caught you." Regina opened her mouth to speak but Robin interrupted. "I know 'What am i doing here' right? 'Don't I have a Merry Monkey to look after or something?'"

Regina was aghast at the ease at which Robin stripped the words directly from her mouth. "Well?" She asked with crossed arms.

"Snow White and Prince Charming are keeping Mulan preoccupied," Robin smirked. "I've barely had a moment to speak with her alone. They're rather persistent in their watch of her."

"It's quite likely that they will continue to do so until the whole situation with Zelena blows over," Regina sighed.

"They tend to over do," Tinkerbell added. "Well everything, actually."

"Either way, Mulan and your heart are well guarded, your majesty," Robin confidently added with a smile. "No harm will come to either, I promise, m'lady."

"That's all well and good. Thank you so much for safeguarding it," Regina gave a polite smile back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places I must be." She attempted to sidestep the archer.

Robin intercepted her with a side step. They were a breath away from one another. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. The incident with the apple tree will not be repeated."

"It's fine, really," Regina smiled, slightly annoyed at Robin's persistence. "Was that all?"

"Actually, no," Robin scratched at the back of her neck. "I'd like to try to make it up to you. I was wondering if you'd care to join me for dinner."

"I-" Regina started.

"I know," Robin interrupted once more. "It's not the best timing and I don't wish to pressure, it's just Emma said that..."

"What did Miss Swan have to say?" Regina recoiled. Her entire body tightened. Regina's jaw locked and her nostrils flared.

"Just that you fancy me," Robin grinned once more but her grin quickly faded when she noticed that Regina wasn't smiling back. "She mentioned something about you admiring my arms." Robin meekly added.

"I'm afraid you've been misinformed," Regina said with a heavy sigh knowing the misinformation was entirely her fault.

"She's really more into your shoulders and back," Tinkerbell was quick to interject before her friend could say anything else. "Why don't you join her for dinner here later this evening? Say seven-thirty?" Regina glared at her friend. "She has an appointment she must keep for now." Tinkerbell wrapped her arm around Regina's and pulled her away from her suitor.

"Of, course," Robin's confusion showed in her voice. "I'll be here."

"Remind me to kill you later," Regina muttered to her friend as they stepped away from Robin.

"You did this to yourself," Tinkerbell scoffed.

"Is that so?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Regina 'I don't know how to Woo women' Mills, has been assisted by Emma Swan," Tinkerbell answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She's your, what's the term she'd use, wingman. You practically begged for her assistance."

Regina shook her head, "That may be. I guess I just didn't expect her to want me to date Robin." She frowned slightly. "Besides, you had no right to say yes."

"Regina, when a gorgeous woman, who happens to be your soul mate, asks you to dinner, you say yes," Tinkerbell shook her head. "Besides what's the harm?"

* * *

Emma stood in the open field near the river. A massive pile of wood and rope sat nearby. She stared at the broken and crumbled pieces and tried to assemble them. Eyes closed tightly, Emma put all of her concentration into fixing a single piece of wood.

She opened her eyes and slivers and tiny fragmented pieces bound together as the piece of wood formed. A blazing orange fireball zoomed past her, just missing her right shoulder, burning the wooden plank to ashes.

"Watch it," Emma said as she turned around knowing she'd see Regina standing behind her. "You could have caught me on fire."

"You should always have your guard up, Miss Swan," Regina was standing at least 20 yards away.

Emma turned around to face her, "Noted." She sidestepped another fireball that Regina hurled in her direction. "I thought we were going to grow apples."

"Plans changed," Regina said, stepping closer to Emma but still several feet away."You need to sharpen your defenses." She pointed her finger to a large rock about the size of a basket ball. As she dragged her finger across the air the boulder moved. She rested it just above Emma's head and let the boulder go.

Reflexively Emma raised her hands above her head, stopping the large rock from falling on her. It magically hovered a few feet above her head. "Ok, but this seems a lot less fun," she smirked at Regina.

"Where's Henry today?" Regina asked.

"At archery lessons with Robin," Emma answered with a chuckle. "Provided of course I make it back in time for your date."

"Archery? Is that really a good choice of activity for Henry?" Regina asked in surprise.

"My parents are there as well. Besides, Ruby has a shift at the diner and Hook has been stranger than usual the past few days," Emma shrugged her shoulder which made the boulder shift unsteadily above her head. "You know better than anyone a single mother runs out of options."

"Is Ruby frequently half naked when watching over our son?" Regina asked recalling the night she stopped by. The rock slipped a few inches before Emma steadied it.

"What?" Emma shook her head and threw the small boulder to the ground in between them. "I wouldn't know what she wears. I'm usually not there but I hope not." Regina lifted a larger rock into the air and Emma caught it just above her head once more.

Regina scoffed skeptically, "She seemed rather at home in your suite." The rock bared down on Emma further under Regina's magical gaze. She struggled to keep it magically a float. "Does she spend much time there?"

"Well, she's worked at that B&B for 30 years," Emma grunted as she pushed the rock aside. "Besides, she's one of the only attractive women in the town that our 12 year old son isn't somehow related. I'd rather him not ogle women at all, yet. But at least he's not drooling over a relative he doesn't remember."

"And what about you?" Regina inquired with an arched eyebrow. "Do you enjoy ogling the wolf?"

"No," Emma answered quickly as she lifted the large rock from the ground and hurled it in Regina's direction.

Regina effortlessly deflected it, "Never?"

"Not even a little," Emma answered with a shake of her head. "What's with all the questions, Regina?" Emma huffed as she deflected the rock that Regina sent in her direction.

"To test your concentration," Regina stated factually as she floated shot a fireball at the savior. Emma quickly rolled out of the line of fire. "And your reflexes "

"If there's something you want to ask me, just ask me," Emma magically appeared next to Regina.

"Why haven't you tried to get our son's memories back yet?" Regina asked point blank. It wasn't the first question that came to mind but it was one of many that she wanted an answer for.

"We did try," Emma replied. "There wasn't enough left of the potion Hook gave me to recreate it."

"Why haven't you tried harder?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow. "There has to be another way." Emma looked to the ground and hung her head. "You plan to take him back to New York don't you?"

"Regina," Emma spoke softly as she looked up to her. "He's not the same person he was before. He doesn't belong in this place."

"So you were planning to just take him from me," Regina glared at her. "From here. Without any regards for what he would want if he really knew who he was?" Emma started to speak. "Careful what you say next Emma. You're starting to sound a lot like I did two years ago."

"I only want Henry to have a chance at a happy ending," Emma shook her head. "And we were so close to that in New York. The memories you gave us were the perfect start. I just want him to feel that way forever." Regina wasn't sure what to say next.

"Besides," Emma continued, "It's not like we're needed here anymore. Between my parents' new baby and Robin and her son…"

"If you think any of that makes Henry or you replaceable, you're twice the idiot I thought you were," Regina left in a huff of purple smoke before Emma could say another word.

* * *

Henry's room was exactly the way he'd left it when he first moved in with Emma and the Charmings. By his bed was a framed photo from his seventh birthday. He looked so happy as he tore off the wrapping paper of his model train set.

Regina sat on the side of his bed clutching the frame as tears slowly rolled down her face. She had suspected Emma had no intention of returning Henry's memories but that didn't dull the sting of the words as they came out of Emma's mouth.

"Don't you have a hot date to get ready for or something?" Emma asked from behind her. Her heart was in her throat. It pounded nervously. She wanted to comfort Regina but she knew that she was the reason she was upset.

Regina didn't hear the door, meaning that Emma had magically materialized in her home. She quickly wiped her eyes before turning to Emma, "Can you please leave?"

"No," Emma said as she stepped toward her. Regina was just about disappear in a purple cloud when Emma's fingers wrapped around her own, physically and magically grounding her. "And you don't get to either."

"I'd rather not do this now," Regina shook her head.

"You're right," Emma admitted. "Henry deserves to know who he is. Heading back to New York is a decision he and I should make together." Regina gave a nod and motioned for Emma to go on.

"And what I said earlier, I didn't mean to say Henry was replaceable in your life. I just meant you know..." Emma searched for the words as Regina's eyes were burning a hole through her skull. "When this whole Wicked Witch situation is over, you won't really need me."

Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma added, "I'm the Savior, destined to bring back the happy endings for all. And, well, it's starting to look like my job is done. Everyone seems to be getting a second chance at a happy ending. My parents and their new baby." She hesitated as she looked to Regina, "You and Robin. Shouldn't Henry and I have that chance too?"

"Do you honestly think you can ever leave this town or its people behind, Emma?" Regina chided her. "You're their Savior. It's not a temporary task. You've been dragged back in once. It's bound to happen again. Isn't it sort of inescapable? And as for everyone's second chance at happy endings…"

"Inescapable," Emma answered slowly shaking her head from one side to the other. "Forced to rescue you people over and over again. That's not kind of destiny I want." Emma hung her head. "I guess, we're not all lucky like Robin. There's no magical guarantee that my soul mate is waiting for me."

Regina paused and looked into Emma's eyes. "You're destined to save us but did it ever occur to you that there might be a happy ending for you and Henry here as well? If you'd open yourself up to the possibility, you might be surprised. What if-" The sincerity in the Regina's eyes gave Emma pause. They stood silently staring at one another for several minutes.

"Tell you the truth, I envy Rob-" Emma reluctantly began to admit.

"Emma, It might be selfish but I don't-" Regina paused realizing they had started speaking at the same.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

"She's very lucky to have a soul mate that's smart, capable, beautiful-"

"I don't want Robin-"

"Wait," Emma attempted to break the pattern."What do you want?"

"Did you just call me beautiful? " Their eyes connected and a smile crossed Regina's face. Emma wasn't sure she'd see Regina smile like that before.

Emma took took a step forward, closing the space between them, "You know you're beautiful, Regina Mills. The fairest of them all. No matter what that mirror says." She bit the inside of her lip. "So if you don't want Robin, what do you-" Emma froze, lifeless.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zelena laughed as she appeared in a cloud of smoke next to her sister. "Am I interrupting a moment?"

"What are you doing here?" Regina glared at her sister.

"It's a big moment for my little sis, and I wouldn't miss it for the world," Zelena strolled next to Emma and eyed her up and down. "So this is the object of your affection?" Regina's eyes narrowed. She wanted to cast a fireball but found herself frozen as well.

Zelena lifted a hand and twirled one of Emma's hairs in her fingers. "The raw power in her is arousing." Zelena leaned in a took a whiff of Emma's hair. "I can certainly see the appeal. Just imagine what she'd be capable of under proper tutelage." A wave of her hand let Emma's body relax momentarily. "What do you say Savior? Join me?"

"No chance in hell," Emma said lifting her hand to propel Zelena across the room. She quickly phased to the other side of Emma.

"We could have done this the pleasant way," Zelena said in an almost growl. "Did you know a heart on the verge of a confession of love is twice as powerful," Emma's eyes went wide as Zelena plunged her hand into Emma's chest. Regina struggled against the magical hold Zelena had on her.

As Zelena struggled to rip Emma's heart out of her chest, her hand began to burn. "Not as easy as it looks," Emma smugly replied as she pushed Zelena across the room.

"My, my you really are special aren't you," Zelena laughed. "Luckily it was never your heart I was after, Emma." She disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Emma looked to Regina as her magical hold on both of them dissipated. "Your Heart," Emma gasped as she shot Regina a desperate look.

"Henry," Regina said as she reached for Emma's hand and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

They arrived hand in hand in the middle of the Merry Men's camp. Letting go of each other's hands, their eyes quickly scanned their surroundings. Emma didn't see her parents anywhere but she did she her son. He was standing behind Robin, surrounded by the Merry Men.

Robin stood with her bow and arrow drawn tight, aimed at the Dark One. Regina raced to Robin's side. Momentarily, Emma disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of Robin. The archer released the arrow and it went whizzing through the quiver. It was halted magically by Rumple several inches before his face, The arrow quickly turned and headed straight for the Rolland who stood beside Mulan.

Before it could get close to Rolland, she stepped between the boy and the arrow. It froze in place just inches away from her side. Mulan's body was rigid as she held Rolland still safely behind her back.

"Just give me the heart," Rumple said. "No one has to get hurt."

"Please Rumple, you've got to try harder than that," Regina said turning the arrow to ashes with a slight flick of her wrist. Mulan let out an uneasy sigh as she picked Rolland up into her arms. Robin darted over to them and gently kissed her son. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Mulan before turning her attention back to the action.

"You're not getting her heart. In fact it's not even here anymore," Emma stated as she stepped closer to the Dark One. Robin rushed to the spot where she had safely hidden it. Her eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"Very clever Emma," Rumple giggled excitedly. "Now give to it me and we'll call it a day. Shall we?"

"Why don't you go back to Zelena and tell her that you failed?"

"Mom?" Henry asked. He started to walk toward Emma but was pulled back by Regina, who wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Let go of me, lady." He snapped as he wiggled free and raced to Emma's side. "Mom, what's going on? Is everyone in this town part of some weird religious cult?" There was genuine terror in the boys eyes.

"Not quite," Rumple added as his eyes narrowed in on Henry.

"Henry, stay back it's dangerous," Emma barely got the warning out before Henry was lifted from his feet magically by Rumple.

"If I can't return with Regina's heart," Rumple drew Henry to him. "The heart of the truest believer should suffice."

"No," Regina shouted "Emma, tell him where you hid my heart."

"Mom?" Henry's eyes widened with panic. "Help."

"Rumple," Emma spoke calmly. "You don't want to do this. Look at that boy. Look into his eyes and tell me you don't see something familiar." Rumple's eyes changed colors. "Don't destroy the last reminder you have of your son." Rumple's face contorted and twisted as he released his hold. Before Henry's feet landed on the ground, Rumple was gone.

"Ok seriously, what the hell is going on?" Henry grumbled. Regina nearly scolded him for his language before remember he didn't remember her as his mother yet. "Does this have something to do with my dad's death? Who the hell is that guy? And tell me the truth this time."

"He's your grandfather Henry," Emma answered as she glanced to Regina and back to her son. "Your father's father."

"Huh?" Henry stared at his mother as if she'd gone insane. "My grandfather is Lord Voldemort? Did he kill my dad?"

"More like Darth Vader," Emma offered with a shrug. "And not exactly." Her son stared up at her quizzically. "Look, I haven't been very honest with you about a lot of things but that's all going to change."

"That's probably a good idea," Henry nodded. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked toward Regina. "Can we go back to the inn?"

"Hey kid, give me a minute," Emma smiled at their son. She casually and reluctantly walked toward Regina who had been adamantly watching the entire exchange. "We should talk some time, soon. After I've had chance to catch him up on the truth."

"Yes, some time to," she exhaled heavily, "reflect would do us well. A good nights sleep can bring a world of clarity." She said as she took a slight step back from Emma then. "Perhaps, lunch tomorrow?"

Emma nodded, "We'll talk tomorrow." She took Henry's hand and walked away, turning back to see Robin quickly approaching Regna only seconds after they'd left.

"Perhaps, it's best if we put our dinner plans on hold," Robin offered a tight-lipped smile.

"Robin, there's-"

"No need to explain," Robin answered. "Things seem rather complicated between you and Emma. And I have no intentions of getting in the way."

"Thank you," Regina smiled at her.

"That being said, I can't help but feel that this flirtation between us has happened before," her blue eyes looked at Regina. "Like its guaranteed to happen again." Regina knew what she meant. She couldn't place a finger on it, but there was she trusted Robin. They had a bond. Something had occurred during the missing year but she wasn't sure what.


End file.
